jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Security Assistance Force (GALSAF)
"I've never seen a fighting force more capable and adaptable as this one. They go anywhere, do anything, regardless of the circumstances. They fight till the end and beyond. I pity any enemy that falls between GALSAF and their objective." ''--''Admiral Jethroe Staton, on his decision to resign from the Y4DF The Galactic Security Assistance Force, more commonly known as "GALSAF", was a paramilitary humanitarian aid organization created by former Jedi Master, Ander Tagira, in the years following his expulsion from the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin 4. History GALSAF's origins lay in its first Lord Commander, former Jedi Master Ander Tagira. After his expulsion as Head Master from the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin 4, Ander renewed his efforts to reconnect with his Mandalorian roots, which lay on his father's side of his family. With the help of Calo Kodiak, Ander's own adopted son, the pair founded the Galactic Security Assistance Force sometime after 45 ABY, on the planet of Coruscant. There, the first GALSAF Charter and Mission Statement were written, along with its preliminary Regulations and Commando Training Doctrine. Ander and Calo put months of effort into recruiting for the organization, which would later comprise of a force of 1,500 commando-grade soldiers and their accompanying support personnel. GALSAF's primary goals were to seek out individuals and groups of people in need of a varying degree of support and assistance, specifically those facing oppression from outlying sources. Several other individuals were credited with GALSAF's founding, including former Yavin 4 Defense Force Admiral, Jethroe Staton, a Mon Calamari male from Dac (Mon Calamari) and Fariq Garmoulis, a Zabrak male from Iridonia. Roughly a year and a half later, GALSAF's inaugural class of commandos graduated from the Commando Training Course designed by Tagira and his fellow soldiers, and the organization began its work on the planet of Contruum, which faced invasion by the Sith Lord Nexus and the Warriors of the Iron Fist. GALSAF fought along side Lady Tanith Desaevio and her Empire of Ejdeha and Garwig Gil Ga'Mesh, who led the Jensaarai Order. Lord Nexus was defeated in the following battle, and GALSAF remained for some time to assist with reconstruction efforts on the ravaged world. GALSAF's commandos exemplify many different cultures and life styles, though the Mandalorian culture remains prevalent amongst its existing members. GALSAF equipment is often based on modernized and upgraded versions of those used by the Grand Army of the Old Republic, though its soldiers are free to personalize the equipment they utilize however they see fit, as long as the GALSAF mission is not jeopordized as a result. Organization and Structure "We have only one objective, ''the ''objective. We have only one body, but a ''thousand hands. We have only one cause, to protect and defend. We are the hyrda and we adapt to meet any foe."'' --Leftenant Calo Kodiak, speaking to the inaugural class of GALSAF commandos GALSAF was organized into three distinct operating forces, the Armada, Starfighter Corps, 1st Infantry Brigade Commando Team, 2nd Armored Commando Brigade, 1st Airborne Commando Support Battalion, and Black Operations Groups. The Armada The GALSAF Armada consisted of two main battlecruisers, the Basterd's Hand, a heavily modified Imperial-II class Star Destroyer, and the Flatterer, a modernized Venator-class Star Destroyer. These two battlecruisers, equipped with modified hyperdrive systems, were capable of traveling to nearly any star system in the charted galaxy within 72 hours. Both vessels also harbor the entirety of GALSAF's Commando Brigades and fighting forces, carrying them around the galaxy in support of operations. Starfighter Corps GALSAF's starfighter corps consisted of two flights of fighters and bombers and were the Armada's primary means of small-ship defense. The Corps' first flight consisted of 32 Incom XJ-7 X-wing starfighters. It's second flight consisted of 32 Koensayr BTL-S8 K-wing assault bombers. 1st Infantry Brigade Commando Team (IBCT) GALSAF's primary fighting force consisted of the 1st Infantry Brigade Commando Team, which was comprised of 1,500 Commandos and operated in 4 battalions, and each were capable of operating without support from higher GALSAF forces. *Infantry Brigade Commando Team - 4 Battalions (1,500 Commandos), led by a General Field Marshal *Battalion - 3 Companies (375 Commandos), led by a Coronel-in-Chief/Foreserjent *Company - 4 Sections/Platoons (120 Commandos), led by a Captain/1st Sergent *Section/Platoon - 4 Squads (28 Commandos), led by a Leftenant/Gunnery Sergent *Squad - 2 Teams (7 Commandos), led by a Sergent *Team - 3 Commandos, self-governed under Squad Leader (Sergent) 2nd Armored Commando Brigade GALSAF's 2nd Armored Commando Brigade provided the power behind its brethren of the 1st Infantry Brigade Commando Team, and bore the brunt of attack in major conflicts. Comprised primarily of Modernized All-Terrain Tactical-Enforcers, or MAT-TE's, these forces were the hammer to any mass-scale operation. *2nd Armored Commando Brigade - 4 Battalions (384 Vehicles), led by a Brigadier General *Battalion - 3 Companies (96 Vehicles), led by a Coronel-in-Chief/Foreserjent *Company - (24 Vehicles), led by a Captain/1st Sergent Due to each Armored Company being assigned to their respective Commando Company within the Commando Corps, there was no further breakdown in organization of the armored forces. 1st Airborne Commando Support Brigade (ACSB) GALSAF's 1st Airborne Commando Support Brigade was the key to any successful GALSAF operation. Comprised entirely of Low-Altitude Assault Transports (LA-AT, or "larties"), the 1st ACSB was responsible for the insertion and extraction of GALSAF commandos in any conflict zone, as well as providing air support during such operations. The 1st ACSB's LA-AT forces came in several different varients, including infantry, medical, and carrier types. *1st Airborne Commando Support Brigade - 4 Battalions (72 Vehicles), led by a General Field Marshal *Battalion - 3 Companies (18 Vehicles), led by a Coronel-in-Chief/Foreserjent *Company - 3 Groups (6 Vehicles), led by their respective pilots Black Operations Group GALSAF's Black Operations Group conducts all of the organization's necessary covert operations. These 10 commandos, led by Clone Wars veteran Delmani Altic, conduct every type of operation from assassination, government/corporate espionage, insurgency/counter-insurgency, nation building, special operations, demolitions, slicing, and any other tasks that require doing. GALSAF Black Operators work independent of any military authority, outside of Delmani Altic and Lord Commander Ander Tagira. Source Information *GALSAF founder Ander Tagira and Out Of Character writer, Aaron G.